


Drunken Kisses

by Asraella



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Kissing, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: In an AU where the Wammy Boys are working on the Kira Case alongside their number one suspect, Light Yagami, everyone decides to have a night hanging out before the investigation takes their time away from the ones they Love.*Written for a Tumblr Request.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the Tumblr Request:  
> 
> 
> This is for Part one of the ask, The Boys' Significant Others getting drunk and kissing them. Part two, The Boys getting drunk and kissing their Significant Other, with be chapter two.
> 
> I call the SOs "Love" instead of naming them.

Dim light gave the bar a hazy, smoky glow. The sounds of raucous laughter competed with the juke box, making it impossible to hold a conversation with the person next to you. Crowded tables made the room seem smaller, but it was the overcrowded atmosphere that made the bar feel cozy. 

It wasn’t often they all took time away from a case, even rarer when they went out together. A shady place like this would have never been their first choice, but at this late hour, it was hard to find somewhere else to go. 

L was inadvertently responsible for this unlikely outing. It was inevitable that work would soon take over the lives of anyone investigating the case, so when he insisted that everyone go home to spend some much needed time with their loved ones, it was only a matter of moments before Matt suggested that everyone left at HQ take their Loved ones out for one last date before their lives became consumed even further by Kira. 

So there L sat on a dingy couch, far away from the others. He started to slide his bare feet out of his sneakers to scrunch into his usual hunch, but thought better of it after noticing the myriad of stains, some still damp or sticky, left on the cushions. 

L breathed in the stale air and sighed. He would have been content to stay at HQ and quietly spend the evening eating cake and discussing cold cases with them, but they seemed to be having a good time and wasn’t that the point of this outing?

His Love stumbled over and flopped on the couch next to him, cranberry and vodka sloshing over the edge of their glass, spilling onto both the cushions and L. 

“Oopsy. Hahaha.” They flicked their hand, crimson droplets adding to the other stains on the cushions as they leaned against him. “Are you having fun my Love? You don’t have anything to drink.”

“I had MacAllan. Two actually. This…establishment doesn’t offer Laphroaig.” A hint of disappointment lay hidden in his words.

“Well, do you want another?” They booped his nose with their fingertip. 

“No. I’m content to just sit here with you and wait for the others to be ready to leave.” 

Taking their hand in his, L smiled at them, hoping to distract from the fact that they knew he only drank scotch when he was worried about something. To a sober mind it would take nothing to figure out that the case was weighing on him more than he let on, but his Love passed sober hours ago.

They gulped down what didn’t spill out and stuffed the empty glass behind a throw pillow before throwing their arms around L’s neck, snaking their hands up into his hair. Their rose-stained lips huffed the breathy scent of spirits against his. 

“I think you’re awfully cute.” The words slurred as they pressed their lips to his. 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to L, but it did. It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed countless times before or spent the rare night wrapped in each other until morning…  
At first, he sat still, eyes wide until his brain caught up to what was happening, but soon pulled them to him. With parted lips, they exchanged wet kisses, the taste of vodka and scotch mingling between them, his tongue skimming their bottom lip.

A few moments passed before L broke from them, his arms hanging loosely around their waist.

“As enjoyable as this is, perhaps we should continue this once we are back at Headquarters.” He kissed the tip of their nose. 

They snuggled against his side. “Hmm, ok. Whatever you want.” 

Laying their head against his shoulder, they closed their eyes and drifted off into a nap. L knew that once they were tucked into bed they would soon be sound asleep in his arms. Until then, he decided to watch Matt and his Love play pool, finding himself invested in their rematch…

“Ha! I win again!” Matt thumped the pool cue triumphantly against the floor before rechalking the tip, blue dust coloring the table edge. “Play again?”

His Love supported their weight lazily against their cue and swayed back and forth. “Sure. Winner gets the next round.”

“Alright. Rack ‘em.” He knocked back the last of his beer that had settled at the bottom of the bottle. “I’m stripes.”

“Of course you are.” They tried to wink, but instead shut both eyes into a long blink.

The game didn’t last long. In ten minutes flat, Matt ran the table.

“Did you sink even one ball?” He chucked, draping his arm around their shoulders. 

“Don’t you worry about my balls,” They looked up at him, the corners of their mouth twitching before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

Matt yanked them close against his side. “So many things I could say right now.” 

“I think I’m set with listening to you talk.” They grinned wide and toothy as they lifted his goggles to stare him in the eye. “I think I have the perfect way to shut you up.”  
They gripped their hands around the collar of his shirt and pulled him to them, pressing the grin they still wore hard to his. A few moments passed before they stumbled into the side of the pool table, breaking the kiss as the taste of beer and cigarettes lingering on their lips.

“Woah, why don’t we take a break.” He wrapped his arm around their waist, half to stabilize them, half to keep them close as he walked them over to an empty table and helped them to their seat. “Let’s get something to eat. I think they have burgers here.”

“But I don’t want to eat. I want more kisses.” They pouted as they attempted to flutter their eyes at him.

“You can have all the kisses you want when we get back to my place ok?” He smiled as he brushed their hair out of their face. “I’m going to order. I”ll be back.”

His Love nodded at him before folding their arms along the edge of the table and sinking their face into their forearms. 

As Matt headed to the bar to place an order, he passed by Mello and his Love sitting on the same side of the booth they stole from a couple of townies. 

He patted Mello on the back as he walked by. “Pool table’s free if you want it.”

“Thanks, man!” Mello nodded to Matt before turning his attention back to his Love. “Do you want to shoot some pool?”

Slumping in their seat, they swigged back the last few sips of their vodka tonic and looked up at him with half opened eyes. “I want to throw darts.”

“Heh, how about we don’t do that?” he lovingly scoffed at them. He was a good 6 beers in, but he still knew a bad idea when he heard it.

“Whhhyyyy not?” They slurred the words as they puffed out their bottom lip.

“Well, for starters, I don’t see a dart board,” He laughed as he pressed his shoulder to theirs. 

“Melly, I’m bored.” 

“We’ll be heading out soon. I’m sure everyone’s getting tired anyway-”

They gripped their hand around the rosary that dangled from Mello’s neck and pulled him towards them, focusing his attention on them as they leaned inches from his face. Their lips brushed against his softly, the smell of vodka tainting every word. “I don’t want to wait that long.”

With a gentle tug, they closed the gap between the two of them, sinking damp lips to his, his breath being momentarily taken away. 

He returned the kiss, not letting it escalate in intensity before he pulled away. “Save this for when we leave, ok?” 

They sighed and crossed their arms over their chest. “Fine, but you better make it up to me.” 

He took their face in his gloved hands, caressing the side of their cheek. “Have I ever not?”

Mello glanced at the table next to him and rolled his eyes. Near was sitting with his love, the two of them building a pyramid out of empty shot glasses.

Hecalled over to him, incredulous of what his eyes were seeing. “Did you drink all of those or did you collect them from other tables?” 

“I consumed most of these,” Near replied flatly.

“I helped,” Near’s Love giggled as they placed another in line with the other upside down glasses. 

“I still think you had too many.” Near gently reprimanded them.

“Aww, are you worried about me?”

“When we take your size into consideration, it’s very possible you will be hung over tomorrow.” He stacked another empty glass on top of the others. “You will not be feeling well if that happens.”

They shifted towards him, bumping the table and making the glass pyramid rattle and shake. 

“I’m sorry! That would have been disastrous if…” They buried their face in their hands, a muffled apology sneaking out through parted fingers. 

“But it didn’t. There is no reason to be sorry.”

They looked up at him bleary eyed. Whether it was the alcohol or sorrow or both, no one could tell. “You know you’re wonderful, right?” 

They never gave Near the chance to answer. Jumping from their chair, they shoved it back into the table behind them as they threw their arms around his shoulders. They planted a kiss straight to his lips, the aim remarkable for how much whiskey they had drunk. 

Near purses his lips tightly closed, but both his hands were carefully around their back, making sure they didn’t fall.

They pulled away and looked into his shocked eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all, but you are not in control of all your faculties. I don’t want you doing something you will not be aware of tomorrow.”

“I know I want to kiss you, Nate…It’s just a kiss.”

“It’s not just a kiss to me.” His cheeks blushed under his confession.

“Hey Near. Getting yours. Good for you!” Beyond yelled across the bar, doing nothing but causing the red on Near’s face to darken.

“Shh…” B’s Love swatted his arm. “You’re embarrassing him.”

“Oh, he’s fine.” B’s laugh was charming, but there was always an underlying tone that caused a shiver through anyone unfortunate enough to be in earshot. “A little embarrassment never hurt anyone, besides that’s not embarrassing.” 

“Yeah?” A wicked grin tugged at the corner of their lips as they ran their hand up his thigh, stopping just before they would meet his body. “What about this? Is this embarrassing?”  
Lowering his eyes, evil played on his smile as he answered, “No, and I accept your challenge.”

“How about this?” They leaned into him and tried to stand before falling backwards into his lap.

“I guess the drinks were stronger than I thought,” They giggled as they threw their arms around him and pressed their forehead to his.

Snaking his arms around them, he held them against his chest. Even though the number over their head was long, twisting in vivid reds and whites, he still worried. The last thing he wanted was to have them lose their balance and become injured. 

“Let’s continue this later.” He bared his teeth into a smile built from charm and fear. “Instead of bringing you home, stay the night at HQ with me?”

They cupped his cheek and stared lovingly into his eyes, not knowing of the magical curse that lived behind them. Tipping their head towards him, they pressed their lips softly to his. Every tipsy breath between them intensified the moment, their tongues slithering against one another’s hungrily...

“That’s quite the display Beyond and his Love are putting on,” Light offhandedly commented to his companion as he handed them another Amaretto sour. “When you consider his other behaviors, I suppose I would expect nothing less from him.”

They looked to the ground, sheepishly dragging the toe of their shoe across a stain on the floor. “He isn’t acting that way alone. Do you think badly of his partner as well?”

Light’s eyes widened at their question. He never intended it to be a judgement on anyone’s character. He was merely venting misplaced annoyance with Beyond. Ever since L released Light from confinement, it was the two of them working closely on the Kira case together. When B was brought on, he constantly vied for L’s attention, always trying to one up Light’s suggestions or cut him out entirely. It was unacceptable behavior for a murderer to think he was equal to Light Yagami, the son of Detective Superintendent Yagami of the NPA. No matter how brilliant Beyond’s mind may be, they were not the same and if anyone was going to get the glory alongside L for catching Kira, it was going to be Light.

“I don’t think badly of them, no.” Light’s words were bathed in his easy charm. “I’m sure there’s a certain inevitable draw to someone when you feel so strongly about them, but there is a time and place for it.”

“Do you ever do anything that isn’t proper or expected of you, Light?” 

“Spontaneity has its place, but I hardly think—“

Light wasn’t given the chance to finish his thought. Their lips were pressed against his, halting the conversation in its tracks. Light’s breath caught in his throat as he tentatively pressed his lips to theirs, matching their kiss in every regard.

A few seconds turned into a moment he lost track of. He jerked back from them, bringing the kiss to an abrupt end. 

“I apologize for being so forward. I just wanted you for once in your life to not think first…”

“You don’t have to apologize. I just need to-“

“Keep up appearances. I understand.” They looked longingly into his eyes, a smile on their lips that didn’t hide their disappointment.

Light brushed his fingertips across the back of their hand. “I will tell the others that I’m going to sleep at home tonight. I will meet you at your apartment. Give me a half hour.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Part Two soon to follow.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
